Found
by caithzadz
Summary: Jack finds a shipwrecked young woman with no memory or herself at sea. He takes her in at the Pearl and along the way, begins to feel differently than he ever felt for any other woman. AU story. JackOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. **sigh**. I wish I do though.

**This is an AU story. Dead Man's Chest and At World's End never happened.**

Chapter 1- Girl in the Water

The dark clouds began to part and the light rain ceased. The bright sun emerged out of the shadows and shone its brightest. The once merciless ocean calmed down into soft waves and sparkled under the bright light. The lone, black ship swayed with the light breeze. Its passengers peeked out from below deck, some from underneath boats and wet-unused sails. They hesitated then emerged fully out of their hiding places to assess the damage of last night's storm.

One of the men began to bark orders at the crew. He wore a three-cornered pirate's hat over a red bandana on his head and a matching coat. Beads were woven into this hair and beard. He wore black kohl around his brown eyes and rings on each of his fingers.

"We checked every inch of the Pearl, Captain," a short, pudgy man announced. "Except for a few scrapes her and there, she's all right. But, I think, we should dock at the nearest port and fix her up, just in case."

Jack nodded. "Alright. I'll set the course. The rest of you, fix what needs to be fixed and do what needs to be done. Savvy?"

"Aye, sir."

After Gibbs left him, Jack headed towards the helm of the ship, stroking the black wood of his special Black Pearl along the way. Last night's storm was unexpected. Though the Pearl has gone through worse than what it experienced last night, it still took its toll on Jack's precious.

_Don't worry my darling_, he thought, as he steered. _We'll have you fixed up in no time._

Not long after, there came a shout from one of his crew.

"Captain! There's a lad on the water!" he called.

"A lad?" Jack removed his spyglass from his belt and looked into it.

There it was; a small wet body lying on a piece of wood. He could be dead. Now, Captain Jack Sparrow would never admit that he was a good man. Heck, he'll be damned if anyone ever calls him a good man! But if the poor lad was still alive, he couldn't leave the him out there to die and get eaten by sharks. That was just downright evil.

"Haul him in!" he ordered. "Mr. Cotton, take the helm, for now, if you please."

Jack watched as a few of his men lowered themselves on a boat. They hauled the unconscious body into the boat. The boat was then pulled in by their crewmates and the boy was placed on the deck of the ship. Jack made his way towards him and took his wrist, feeling for a pulse. There it was, faint but pulsing. When he looked at the boy's face, Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The lad looked much too… Feminine. He reached out to pull the boy's hat off and lo and behold! Out tumbled a braid of dark hair. This wasn't a lad, it was a lass!

His men began murmuring about bad luck.

"Enough of that!" he barked. He placed a hand on her forehead and cursed when he realized she was burning up. "Annamaria!"

"Aye captain?" The sole femal crewmember looked ready for the order.

"Get the girl some proper clothes! The rest of ye, prepare a room and boil some water!"

The crew scurried to fulfill their captain's orders. Jack turned back to lass. She was young, no more than twenty-five. And no wonder they mistook her for a boy. She wore men's clothes: a white, long-sleeved shirt and brown breeches tucked into brown boots. A wet brown bag was slung across her body. She was soaked to the skin. If not for the brown vest over her shirt, it was certain that the men would have seen something that they were not supposed to without her permission. When one of the crew announced that the room was ready along with some clothes, he lifted her up into his arms.

Gibbs intercepted him, looking nervous. "Uh, Captain, do you think it be wise that she stay here? One woman is enough and-"

"Gibbs, you're not intending to leave a poor young lady out there in the water, all alone now are ye?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then it's best that you prepare some grub for our guest. Once she wakes up, she'll be hungry. Savvy?"

His first-mate sighed. "Aye."

With a tilt of his head, Jack headed below deck, the unconscious girl in his arms.

_ _ _

She felt something warm on her forehead. It was soothing. Very soothing. How come her body hurt like she had been tossed back and forth? Where was she?

Groaning, she opened her eyes to see a black ceiling above her. Light came in through a small porthole above her right side. She was lying in a comfortable cot. She turned her head to the left and saw a kindly-old man with a parrot on his shoulder. Seeing that she was awake, he smiled and patted her on the arm.

"W-Who…" her voice cracked and she blushed in embarrassment.

The man chuckled and picked up a pitcher beside the cot and poured out water in a small glass before tilting her head. He brought the glass to her lips and she drank, greedily. When she had her fill, the man laid her head back on the pillow. She cleared her throat.

"W-Who are you?" she asked, quietly. "Where am I?"

He just shook his head and stood up.

"W-Wait…" she called.

"Good-bye!" the parrot squawked as they left the room.

She watched in amazement as the silent man and his parrot left her alone. She stared back at the ceiling. Based on the swaying, she concluded she was on a ship. A black ship. But, how did she get here? Where exactly was here? And were the people here good people?

The door opened and she turned her head to see a man. He wore a red bandana on his head and beads on his hair and beard. She blushed, realizing that despite the unusual get-up, he was very handsome. He smiled, kindly and took the seat that the other man left a while ago.

"Hello, luv. How are you feeling? You had a nasty fever for a while but good thing it went down. The whole day's rest have done you some good."

She moved to rise and he helped her sit up. She simply looked at him and nodded in thanks.

"One of my men will be down in a minute with some food for ye. Why don't we get acquainted while we wait, eh? The name's Captain Jack Sparrow. And you, my lady?"

She opened her mouth but stopped. She pondered for a minute. Her name… She looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

"I… I don't know. Who am I?"

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. **sigh**. I wish I do though.

**This is an AU story. Dead Man's Chest and At World's End never happened.**

Chapter 2- Welcome to The Black Pearl

A silence hung above the room. Jack looked at the confused girl in amusement. She was biting her lip and holding her head in her hands, trying to remember her name. In his opinion, the girl must had have hit her head on something while she was in the ocean and now had amnesia. He observed her even more closely; her hair (which he removed from its braid the day before) cascaded down her back in waves and ended just below her shoulder blade; her eyes were a soft, chocolate-brown; her lips were pink and looked (to his delight) soft; and her skin was tanned just right. In short, she was very attractive.

At least Annamaria's clothes fit her. His only female crewmember took it upon herself to change the girl's clothes while she was unconscious and in a way, Jack was thankful. He wouldn't be able to control himself if it was him. A knock on the door tore his attention away from her. Cotton entered with a tray of food and placed it on the side table.

"Thanks mate. I'll take the tray back to the kitchen meself," Jack said.

Cotton nodded, smiled at the unknown girl and left. Jack turned back to the girl, who was eyeing the food, hungrily. He smirked and picked up a slice of apple and handed it to her. She took it and finished it in three bites. Soon enough, the apple slices were gone and she started on the bread. After that, the cheese.

While she ate, Jack simply watched her, half-amused, half-worried. Amused because the girl didn't pay to attention to proper etiquette, just indulged herself because of hunger. Worried because the girl couldn't remember who she was so they couldn't take her home.

_ _ _

"You're not serious are ye Jack?" Gibbs looked at him, fearfully. "She's a woman! She can't stay here! One is enough! We can't have any more bad luck around here!"

There came a growl from Annamaria.

"And what do you propose we do Mr. Gibbs, hmm?" Jack questioned his first-mate. "Toss her overboard or maroon her on an island?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Didn't think so." Jack turned to the rest of his crew. The girl was asleep in her room below deck and he thought this was the perfect time to tell his crew about the girl's stay on the Pearl. "Now, I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Our guest is not a wench and thus, should not be touched, groped, or given suggestive comments to. Treat her as you treat Anna, only a little more gently. Anyone here who does so or protests her stay will find himself marooned on an unnamed island. Savvy?"

The men hesitated. No one was sure how to react. Suddenly, the parrot squawked, "Aye!"

Mr. Cotton nodded in confirmation. Jack nodded in thanks at his direction.

"Aye!" Annamaria yelled. "We could use another woman on this ship." She glared at Gibbs as she said this.

One by one, the crew nodded their heads. At this, Gibbs sighed and gave his consent. He was all alone in this battle.

Jack grinned. "Good! Now, make as little noise as possible. Our guest is resting."

_ _ _

She woke up, feeling refreshed from sleep. She was feeling much, much better. She laid on her cot for a few more minutes, thinking. Who was she? Where did she come from? Who were her family? What happened to her?

When no answer came, she sighed heavily. She remembered nothing! Absolutely nothing! What was to become of her now? Even though Captain Sparrow was very kind to her, she couldn't be a burden to him and his crew! They found her, floating on a piece of wood at sea. And, they were pirates. Whoever knew pirates could be so kind?

She placed a hand to her chest and frowned. There was something hard against her hand. She reached inside her shirt and pulled out a circular pendant, a locket. She opened it and inside were portraits of a man and woman. Her parents? She examined the rest of it. No name nor initials.

Sighing, she tucked the necklace back inside her shirt and got out of bed, slowly. Her muscles ached but it felt good to move them. She began to walk around the room for a bit. Her legs were a little wobbly at first but she gained control of them quickly. As she looked around the cabin, she spied a brown bag, hanging from a chair. Is that hers? She walked over to it and opened it. Nothing much inside, except for a spare shirt, a spare pair of breeches, a brush, and, to her surprise, a dagger. None gave her a clue as to who she was. She slung the bag across her body and left the room. She climbed up to the upper deck and was greeted by a bright day.

The crew was already up. They nodded their heads in greeting at her before turning back to their morning duties. As she observed the black hull and sails, impressed by the ship's magnificence, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the man who had tended to her when she first awoke. He smiled and gestured for her to follow him. He led her down into another cabin: the galley. She sat on a bench on the long table as the man left through an adjoining door. Later, he returned and placed a plate of bread and cheese and glass of milk in front of her. He waved his hand, urging her to eat.

"Thank you," she said, before digging in.

A few minutes into her breakfast, the Captain entered the galley. When he saw her, he looked pleased. He sat on the bench in front of her. "Good mornin' luv, lovely day eh?"

She swallowed before answering, "Good morning, Captain."

"Remember anything yet?"

She smiled, sadly. "I'm afraid not, sir. My belongings give me no clue either."

Jack nodded. "That's certainly a bother."

When her smile faded, Jack immediately retracted. "I didn't mean _you_ are the bother. I mean you not remembering anything must be a bother to you."

She smiled again and looked away from him. "Captain Sparrow, I want to thank you for saving me. But, you don't have to trouble yourself with my presence. You may drop me off at the next inhabited island you visit."

He mocked looking hurt. "Why, luv, don't you want to stay with us? The crew is willing to make room for ye and besides, where will you go? You don't know yourself and I doubt anyone would lend a helping hand to a stranger who couldn't remember who she was."

She hesitated. "I hate to be a burden."

"It's no trouble at all, luv. And I already talked to the crew. They promised not to touch you or do anything inappropriate. If they do, then I swear to you right here that I'll toss them overboard meself."

She giggled and he smiled. "Thank you. You've already done so much for me. Let me repay you by working on the ship."

He nodded, grinning. She blushed. It suited him, the grin.

"I plan exactly on that, luv. But, not yet. You're still a little weak. Maybe in a few days or so."

She frowned then shook her head. "I can assure you Captain that I'm feeling much better. I would like to work, now, as beginning of my payment."

He looked taken aback. He pondered on it, considering. Finally, he nodded. "If that's what you want, luv, then alright. But first, we need to give you a name. Now, what would you like to be called?"

She shook her head. "You found me, Captain. You give me a name."

"Luv, you ain't a dog."

"I'm aware of that. I just deem it appropriate that since I owe you my life as well as my current housing accommodations, you should name me."

He just looked at her then sighed. "Alright, I'll give you a name."

_ _ _

She was a noble, Jack could tell from her manner of speech. She may not remember anything but her birth was definitely noble.

As he continued to think of a proper name for her, she just watched him as she finished her breakfast. A name… She wanted him to name her. Well… He had come up with a couple of already. But none seem appropriate…

"Bertha… No," he whispered to himself. When she giggled, he smirked. He loved making women giggle! "Hannah, ick, no. Helena, too Greek. Hmm… Tia, no. Tania…"

He paused and looked at her. She tilted her head to the side and he inwardly chuckled. She looked really cute, child-like, but cute. And Tania…

"Tania," he decided. "That's your name from now on. Tania. Well?"

She nodded, smiling widely. "Tania is just fine, sir."

"All righty then." He stood up and offered her his hand. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Tania."

_ _ _

The crew was murmuring as their Captain walked to the middle of the deck, the girl they found walking behind him. Her eyes darted to every man and the sole woman on board, observing them with the curiosity of a child. When Jack raised his hand, they silenced.

"Men…"

"Ahem."

Jack rolled his eyes. "And woman, this lovely young lady here is Tania." Jack smirked when he saw pink tints form on her cheeks. He must admit, she was really cute. "She is a new member of our crew and I expect that you treat her as such. Her work is mainly assisting Annamaria with mending the sails and such as well as helping Cotton in the kitchen. Now, she still doesn't remember anything about herself so no one ask her anything. Also, patience mates. She needs to be informed as well as taught of her responsibilities. We are all family here and she shall be treated as family. Savvy?"

He looked specifically at Gibbs.

"Aye, captain," the crew chorused.

Jack turned to Tania. "Now, Tania. Do you have anything you want to say to the crew?"

She nodded, meekly. "Um, I would like to thank all of you for taking me in. I promise that I shall work as hard as I can so you wouldn't regret it."

When she smiled, brightly and sweetly at them, Jack noticed a change in his men's demeanor. When before they looked merely bored and out of it, the girl's smile produced a few smiles from them as well. Not mocking or lust-filled smiles. Genuine, "your welcome" smiles.

_Well, that was something, _Jack thought, as Gibbs ordered the crew to get back to work. The pirate captain turned to his new crewmember. "Well Tania, to start the day off, Annamaria will teach you how to mend sails. Anna?"

"Aye." The black woman came forward with a kind smile at the girl. "Alright lass, follow me and I'll teach you everything you need to know. Come on."

She walked away and Tania followed but not before turning her head to flash a grateful smile at Jack. The pirate captain felt something in his chest but he pushed it aside. Time to steer the Pearl to land!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. **sigh**. I wish I do though.

**This is an AU story. Dead Man's Chest and At World's End never happened.**

Wow, 6 reviews in just two days. I'm happy! Thank you Runs With Myths, Puppet White, howlongmustiwait, and Bloody Midnight!

Chapter 3- Tortuga and Scarlett

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot. Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho…."

Captain Jack Sparrow was happy. Very happy. In fact, the whole crew of the Black Pearl was happy. They were singing, humming, a skip in every step. Except for one crewmember. Tania was curious as to why. Last night, the captain announced that they were headed for an island called Tortuga and everyone cheered. When she went about her duties that morning, she noticed that everybody was… Chippier. Even Annamaria was humming as they both scrubbed the deck; and Anna hated scrubbing the deck!

But no one bothered to explain why and Tania was too embarrassed to ask. It simply showed how unaware and inexperienced she was with pirate life, though she was getting used to it. Two of her responsibilities were being seamstress and laundress to the crew's clothes. Annamaria took care of it before they found her and the older woman was glad to pass along the chore to the newcomer, who was prepared to do anything asked of her.

Tania went about her rounds, asking for any clothes that needed mending. There seemed to be a lot today. Usually, the crew would leave it off the last minute when they had nothing else to wear and Tania did the laundry only two days ago and knew that they had at least a week's worth of clothing left.

She went to Mr. Gibbs. He shook his head. "Nothing today for me lass." Then, he noticed the large bundle in her arms. "Hmm, that's a lot you have there."

"Yes, well, the men appear to want to look their best when we land in Tortuga," she replied, attempting to balance the heavy load.

"I can see that. Can't really blame them." He took out a pipe and began to smoke it. "It's been two months since we last set foot in land, and that was only a few days to make repairs and restock. They haven't seen Tortuga in five months. Bet they only want to make themselves look presentable to the wenches. Why they even bother is beyond me."

At the innocent but curious look on Tania's face, he chuckled. "You don't know why the men are excited as hell do ya?"

She shook her head. He chuckled again then patted the barrel next to him. "Why don't you do your mending right here next to me and I'll tell ye why the men are so excited, aye?"

Her young face lighted up. "Aye, sir."

She settled herself on the barrel and took out a needle and some thread from the little pouch on her belt. It used to be Anna's but she gave it to Tania after the younger girl accepted the responsibility of seamstress. As she sewed a hole in Marty the midget's pants, Gibbs began to talk.

"Tortuga, lass, is a pirate haven, an island where every pirate in the Caribbean, just about everywhere really, come to relax, have a little fun here and there."

Her head tilted to the side. "What does it have to do with women?"

Gibbs blushed and cleared his throat. "Let's just say that the men need a woman's company."

She looked even more confused. "But Anna and I are here. We're women."

The older pirate sighed. Despite the lass being a grown woman, the memory loss triggered a certain childhood innocence and cluelessness in her that it was hard to explain certain things to her. Such as the men's need for… Company. Sure, the crew treated her kindly and well enough on their captain's orders. But, it was also because the young woman's child-like personality amused them to no end, they couldn't help but want her to stay the way she was. They actually felt... Needed. They had this urge to protect her from hungry, lust-filled men. They should know, though, that some time in the future, they had to… Educate her. Maybe they'll leave that part to Annamaria.

He patted her in the arm. "If you get your memory back, you'll remember what I'm talking about. If it doesn't, we'll let you know."

Tania's face dimmed in disappointment. She was even more confused! Nevertheless, she nodded.

"Alrighty, now, I never finished last night's story about Jack's attempt to get the Pearl back from Barbossa."

Her face lighted up again. Gibbs chuckled in a fatherly manner.

"After Jack and Lizzie escaped the island where Barbossa marooned 'em, the Royal Navy tried to use him to lure Barbossa's crew out of Isla de Muerta…"

_ _ _

At the helm, Jack smirked at the sight of Tania's eagerness while listening to Gibbs' story about Jack's adventures. The lass had taken a liking to listening to stories about him. And he likes it! The way her eyes would sparkle, the way her lips would lift itself to a honey-sweet smile with every word. It made Jack's heart beat faster than normal. It felt as if he was running away from the Royal Navy. Except he liked it. A lot.

She could multi-task too! Jack once found Gibbs telling her stories while she washed the crew's clothes. Without taking her eyes off the old man, she finished washing and hanging up the clothes in the small chamber below-deck that Jack decided would become the laundry room. Once thing was for sure, the girl was a fast learner, though it took her three weeks to learn how to cook from Cotton. Despite Gibb's hesitancy to accept her in the Pearl the first week, Jack saw that his first-mate had warmed up to Tania. Who wouldn't? She was sweet and adorable, like a child. Yet, she wasn't a child. She was a young woman. And a lovely one at that. She was no longer the thin, lanky lass they found floating on the ocean. She was now healthy, well-toned, and had adjusted to sea life fairly quick. Her dark, wavy hair had earned a few brown strands due to the constant exposure to the sun, but Jack rarely saw it down. Tania didn't like it interfering in her chores so she would either put it on a braid or a ponytail. It disappointed Jack a little. He wanted to see it down but decided that either way, she looked beautiful.

"Captain?" one of his crewmen, Bart, interrupted his musing.

Reluctantly, he tore his gaze away from Tania. He was annoyed at the interruption, but nevertheless, he was still the ship's captain. "Aye?"

"Cotton and I checked the galley and there ain't much supplies left," he answered, nervously.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Ain't much left? What the bloody hell are you talking about?! We restocked only a month ago!"

"Er, it may be because of Tania's… accidents."

Right, he almost forgot. The first couple of times Tania tried to cook, she ended up cooking one ruined dish to another until Cotton decided it was time to take-over. One time, Jack was coming down to the kitchens to see her progress when, as soon as he stepped into the threshold, there came a small explosion, smoke, and an "I'm so sorry Mr. Cotton! Let me try again!" He was amused to see the mute, old man shake his head quickly and instead, took the half-burned spatula from her hand.

Jack chuckled, amused at the memory.

"Uh, captain?"

Realizing that his Bart was still there, he shook his head. "Go back to the kitchen. Make a list of what's needed."

"Aye, sir."

Old Bart left him and Jack turned back to his object of attention, watching her pink lips move with questions about his adventures. Jack wanted to know if those lips were indeed, as soft as they looked.

_ _ _

Bright lights, other ships, and run-down buildings. Those were all Tania could see of the island as she stood by the Black Pearl's deck. Based on the crew's whoops of happiness, this island was Tortuga, the pirate haven.

_Well, it looks interesting_, Tania thought. _It would be a wonderful change to be on land again._ She sighed. _I do so wish that I remember the other times I have been on land._

Sad to say, she still couldn't remember anything, no matter how hard she tried. Before going to sleep, she would stare at the man and woman in her locket, hoping that their faces would send a bout of memory into her. But, it had already been two months! She loved the Pearl and everyone on it, but she still had this desire to know who she was.

"Anything the matter, luv?"

Her breath caught in her throat at the Captain's voice. She could feel a slight blush form on her cheeks. Nevertheless, she forced herself to look at him and smiled. There he was, his handsome form standing next to her. She shook her head.

"Nothing captain. I'm just relieved to see land again."

"Ah, missing your land-legs, eh?" he smirked at her, and Tania felt her heart beating fast against her chest.

She raised a hand and covered her chest, to try to stop it from jumping out, though she knew that that was hardly possible. The pirate captain had a strange effect on her. Like when he would watch her when he thought she didn't know, a shiver would go through her, though she wasn't sure if it was a good shiver or a bad shiver. Sometimes, when she did something worth praising over, like cooking good soup or mending an impossible hole on one of his shirts, he would pat her on the arm and would leave goosebumps all over the spot where he touched her. And whenever his deep, husky voice talked to her… Well, this moment showed what happens.

"I suppose," she said, turning her attention back to the island. "Tortuga looks interesting. I wonder what it's like."

There was silence from her captain. Did she say something wrong? She turned to ask him but he beat her to it. "Promise me one thing while we're in Tortuga, Tania."

There was concern on his face so she nodded. "Anything."

He reached out and grasped her hand, tightly. "Keep close to either me, Gibbs, or any of the crew. Savvy?"

Forcing her voice to come out, she replied in a shaky voice, "Aye, Captain Sparrow."

He smiled then let go of her hand to bark orders at the rest of the crew. Meanwhile, Tania stood at the same spot, her thumb caressing the hand her captain had held moments ago.

_ _ _

Jack loved Tania's innocence, he really did. It made her appear more adorable and more attractive in his point-of-view. This innocence gave him an excuse to protect her and make sure she was safe. Her curiosity gained him her full attention as she listened to his stories and explanations. However, right now, he cursed that innocence and curiosity.

The moment he and his crew stepped on land and after he gave out orders and made two of his men, the twins Tim and Jim, watch the ship, the other men in the island raised their heads from their rum and their wenches to stare, hungrily, at the young girl, who was oblivious to the stares as she took in her surroundings. Some of them tried to grab her when she wasn't looking but backed off at glares from Jack, Gibbs, and Annamaria.

The Black Pearl's captain was relieved when they reached his favorite tavern: The Faithful Bride. However, as soon as they came in, all he saw was red hair, crème-colored gown, and a woman's bosom before a slap stung his cheek.

Rubbing the spot, he murmured, "Not sure I deserved that."

"Ye most certainly deserved that Jack Sparrow!" Scarlett screeched at him.

He flashed her his heart-melting smile. "Now, now Scarlett, darling, why don't we discuss the last time we saw each other-"

"When ye abandoned me! And cheated on me with that plain-looking Giselle! What do ye see in 'er, eh?"

He grabbed her by the waist and steered the still-rambling prostitute towards an empty table, flashing a look at Annamaria and Gibbs. The two sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Well lass, since the captain is busy," Gibbs said, leading the two women to a different table. "It's just you, me, and Anna."

Tania was looking back at the Captain, who was talking rapidly at the red-head. "Who was that?"

"Just another one of Jack's women," Anna answered. At a confused look from the younger girl, she sighed. "I think it's time to educate ye about men."

To Tania's surprise, Gibbs was suddenly on his feet, stammering something about getting them drinks. He, then, disappeared into the throng of rowdy pirates. Annamaria cursed him for leaving her alone to deal with the situation. The older woman took one look at the curious look of the lass then sighed. Gathering her wits, she began.

An hour later (and Gibbs still had not returned with their drinks), Tania was blushing red. Tomato-red. She was heating up in embarrassment. Anna simply nodded at her and patted her on the hand before getting up to look for Gibbs.

"Stay here, don't go anywhere," she said. "If any one tries anything, tell 'em you're from the Pearl. If they don't believe ye, take your dagger out. That'll be enough to scare 'em."

Still blushing, Tania nodded and Anna left her.

All alone, Tania began to think back on the last two months. She finally understood the meaning behind the men's smiles to her upon her arrival in Port Hastings two months ago. And why the Pearl's crew was suddenly protective of her and escorted her as she shopped with Annamaria. And she, now, understood why Captain Sparrow told her to remain close to them while in Tortuga. How could she be so naïve?

"Blast this bloody memory-loss!" she murmured.

Her own statement caught her by surprise. The crew always cursed around her, but she never did. Until now. Maybe that meant that she was definitely getting the hang of being a pirate.

A delicate laugh made her turn her head towards her captain and his… Woman. She was laughing at something he said. She must have forgiven him already. When Scarlett laid a hand on Jack's arm, Tania felt her heart constrict and she placed a hand over her chest. She stayed seated like that, just watching them. It was not until Annamaria returned with Gibbs and two mugs of rum for the two of them and a mug of ale for Tania, did the younger girl tear her gaze away from her captain.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. **sigh**. I wish I do though.

**This is an AU story. Dead Man's Chest and At World's End never happened.**

Guys, I might not be able to update for a week or so since I'm going on vacation. Be patient, please!

Chapter 4- Tania's Maturity

The next couple days of their two-week stay in Tortuga, Tania refused to get off the ship. Jack was surprised to see how stubborn she really was; a streak that he found to actually like in a woman (except Annamaria and his newly-wed, non-pirate friend Elizabeth Swann now Elizabeth Turner). Though it was cute seeing Tania stamp her foot, cross her arms, and give him a determined "No" look, he still wondered what the heck happened that first night that made her scared as hell to leave the Pearl.

All he knew was that he had to leave her with Gibbs and Anna while he "explained" his behavior to Scarlett. Afterwards, when he offered to rent a room for Tania, she abruptly refused and asked to be taken back to the Pearl. He paid no attention to it at first, thinking she was merely shy about it, but the day after, when he found her sitting on the deck, reading (at least the girl remembered how to read and write), he was curious. Sure, Tortuga at night was not exactly where a young woman like her would want to spend an evening in but during the day, the pirate haven wasn't so bad. When he asked her to join him for a day of shopping, she refused and made an excuse about doing the dishes. Jack found this suspicious since a.) she never said "No" to anything asked (and commanded) of her and b.) what dishes?

On the third day, when he, yet again, found her sitting on a crate on the Pearl, this time mending a sail, he went around Tortuga 'til he found Gibbs (sober, thank God) in the market-place, examining a barrel of cabbages. As they scavenged the rest of the market, he told his first-mate about Tania's hermitage to the Pearl and became even more suspicious when Gibbs began to shift uneasily. He demanded that his first-mate tell him what happened that night.

"Well, Jack, let's just say Annamaria educated her," the older man replied, nervously.

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "What do ye mean, educated?"

Gibbs coughed. "I mean gave her 'the talk.'"

And finally, Jack understood. And that was why he raced back to the Pearl and startled the poor girl, who pricked her finger after her Captain yelled out her name.

"I'm sorry lass, but you have to get off the ship," Jack said, as he wrapped the wounded finger with cloth. "You need fresh air…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"… stretch your legs, do something."

"But I am doing something, Captain," she said, matter-of-factly. "I'm perfectly alright here at the Pearl."

Sighing, Jack sat beside her. "Gibbs told me that Annamaria, er, gave you 'the talk.'" When she blushed, he smirked. "It's nothing' to be ashamed of, luv. In fact, you don't even have to worry about it. The crew won't hurt you or force you to do something you're not comfortable with and neither will I. Besides, Tortuga is alright in the day."

She hesitated before looking back at the busy town. It did look harmless…

At the look on the young girl's face, Jack sighed. "Tell you what, Tania. Whenever you do leave the Pearl, I'll make sure that you're not alone. No one will touch you if you have one of us beside you. I'll accompany you meself if I have to. You can return here at night but during the day, you have to go out unless it's your turn to watch the ship. And today, I believe it's ol' Cotton and Bart's turn, so why don't you go to town with me?"

Jack gave her a reassuring smile. She still hesitated so he took her hand. "I'll keep you safe," he whispered, caressing her knuckles with his thumb. He was pleased to find that he made a blush appear on her lovely features.

"Well, I suppose a look around town won't hurt…"

Tania suddenly found herself on her feet, the half-mended sail on the floor. Jack hooked her arm with his and dragged her all over Tortuga. At first, she clung tightly onto him. Jack would be lying if he said that he didn't like it. But, it wouldn't do the lass any good if she continued to be terrified of the people in Tortuga. So, he did what he had to do. He showed her the more… Decent things about Tortuga, like the shops and stores. He took her to a Jewelry store and a Dress Shop. He bought her lemonade from a cart manned by a kind old lady and her teenage granddaughter. He allowed her to pet kittens up for sale to ships who want to keep rodents away.

Soon, the pirate captain found himself pleased that his newest crewmember was beginning to return to her old, curious self again as her eyes took in everything he showed her. They would stop every now and then when a store or a stall seemed to catch her interest. When Tania broke free from his hold (he was a bit sad about that part), he knew that he had eased her worries.

A store caught her interest and she waved him over, excitedly, a delighted smile on her face. Jack had begun to love that smile, especially if it was shot at him. It made him feel… Good… Scratch that last thought. It made him feel better than good. He just didn't know a word for it.

_ _ _

One week later…

Tania wanted to go out. A week ago, if you told her she would want to venture out to Tortuga during the night, she would have laughed at you. But, no, she wanted to go out tonight. Her desire did not come out of nowhere. She was just about to settle in for the night when she heard about a birthday party of some sort that her Captain and most of the Black Pearl's crew were invited. The only ones who remained on the ship aside from her were Marty and a crewman named Timothy. And neither them of them would take her to the party.

"It ain't gonna be that fun," Timothy said, as he climbed the rigging.

"Too many men," was Marty's reply, as he climbed after Timothy.

However, Tania was no fool. She could see that they wanted to go. There was going to be food, rum, and women. Of course they wanted to go. But, why won't they bloody let her?! As she moped on the deck, staring at the bright lights and doing her best to ignore the… inappropriate sights of Tortuga, she realized that Captain Sparrow must have put them up to it. But, she was tired of being treated like a child, just because she had amnesia. Or, maybe it was her own naiveté? Whatever the case, Tania decided that after two months, it was time for her to stop acting like the child she was being treated as. Whoever she was in the past, she was gone now. She was a pirate at the moment and she will act as such!

Sighing, she involuntarily looked up at the crow's nest. The two were asleep! Not good. She should go wake them.

But then, something tugged at the back of her mind. Why should she? It was time for her to show them how good and independent a pirate she was!

A week ago, if you would have told Tania of the Black Pearl that she would be sneaking out of the ship and walk around Tortuga without a chaperone, she would have simply rolled her eyes and giggled, innocently. However, would you believe that this twenty-something year old woman quietly grabbed her dagger and tied it to her belt before tip-toeing out onto the harbor and into the town? That, she did.

She walked around, trying to find The Faithful Bride where the party was being held. Sadly, she had not been paying attention that first night when the Captain, Gibbs, and Anna were taking her there. She did her best not to pay attention to the scenes around her. Some couples openly doing more than kissing in each corner, brawls between two or more pirates every time she turned a corner. She almost got hit by a wooden table when it came flying out of a window right at her. Good thing she dodged it right on time before it split her head open. After what felt like hours of walking, Tania settled herself on a clean spot on the sidewalk, exhausted.

_Maybe it's best to go back to the Pearl, _she thought. _This isn't worth wasting the night._

Satisfied at her decision, she stood up and began to go back the way she came and froze. Did she go left or right? And was that pub there before? Tania's heart began to quicken its pace in panic but she breathed in and out, slowly to calm herself. She stared at the two forked roads and tried to remember where she came from, to no avail. So, she decided to take a wager and went right. But her surroundings became even more unfamiliar as she went further up the road. She was no longer near the docks so she couldn't ask for directions from the sober harbormasters. She couldn't ask any of the men around her 'cause majority of them were drunk.

_This is just dandy. Not only can I not remember myself, I can't remember the way back to my own ship! _she thought, panicked.

As she stood in one spot, trying to figure out what to do, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around, quickly.

"Hello, poppet, care for a drink?" the drunk pirate drawled, his eyes feasting itself on her body.

"Um, no, thank you, sir," she said, fingering the hilt of her dagger as she slowly backed away.

The man's eyes found the dagger and left her alone. She began to walk again, hoping in her heart to find her way back. She passed by a group of five pirates who eyed her up and down. She avoided their eyes and began to walk quickly. She heard footsteps behind her and caught a glimpse of the men from a window. They were following her!

_Calm down, Tania. Calm down. Remember what Anna said. Make it look like you know where you're going and don't go to any dark corners. Don't show them that you're afraid._

But, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. And she could tell that they knew that she knew they were following her. There was an unpleasant glint in their eyes and her heart was beating faster and faster that she was afraid that it might leap out of her chest. One of them caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Hullo, sweetheart, lovely evening', eh?" he slurred. He smelled strongly of rum.

_Don't show that you're afraid._

Without a word, Tania yanked her arm away and began to walk faster. However, he and another caught up to her and grabbed each of her arms.

"Come now," one of them said, his eyes eager. "We ain't gonna hurt ye."

Now frightened, Tania struggled to free herself. But, their grip was too strong. Their other three companions were circling here, sizing her up and down as if she was a product to be bought. They nodded their heads.

"Let me go!" she screeched.

They simply laughed and joked with each other. They were amused. Very amused. The first man who grabbed her whispered in her ear, "I like my women young."

That send the most unpleasant shiver down her spine. Tania could feel the tears beginning to form but she forced them back.

_Anna said that they feel power and control when they see tears. I won't let them feel that._

Gathering her strength, she kneed one of the men in the stomach as hard as she could. It was totally unexpected and the pirate let go of her arm and staggered back, gasping. Wasting no time, she did the same to the other and soon she was free! She unsheathed her dagger and held it in front of her, her hands shaking.

The two men had recovered and all five were now ganging up on her, no longer amused. Murder was in their eyes. Tania backed away slowly and felt her back hit something hard. She turned around to see some barrels tied together. The rope holding them was frayed and worn. One cut from a blade and it would instantly break.

_Perfect._

The men lunged for her and quick as lightning, she slashed at the rope and the barrels rolled towards the men. They scrambled out of the way. She took this time to run away as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away before they could be relieved and start chasing her again. Soon enough, they were behind her, desperate to catch her. Tania racked her brains for more of Annamaria's lessons.

_When in pursuit, go to a crowded place, one with lots of people who don't recognize you._

She spotted a brightly-lit tavern. She could see prostitutes displaying part of their… assets at the pirates who walked by. Tania didn't really want to go in there but what choice did she have? Maybe when they see the wenches, they'll leave her alone and focus on them. With this hope in mind, she pushed past two wenches who cursed at her, but she paid them no mind as she slipped into the tavern.

It was very, very crowded! There seemed to be a party in here! How was she supposed to hide if she could barely find a spot to move? She turned back to see if the men had followed her in. Big mistake. To her horror, her pursuers were smitten by the wenches for a few seconds before seeing her and remembering. Cursing herself, Tania pushed past against the men, not caring whether they called names at her. She needed to find a back door. Any door really that would get her out of there!

As she looked back to see if they were following her, she bumped into someone. She gasped as arms grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Let go of me, you bloody pirate!" she screamed in panic, her eyes closed.

"Now, luv, you don't go around cursing the pirate who saved you."

Tania's eyes snapped open and she gasped at the familiar red bandana and beaded hair and beard. "Captain Sparrow!"

Jack smiled at her. Tania took a whiff and she crinkled her nose. He smelled of rum! He noticed the expression on her face and chuckled. He released her arms.

"What are you doing here, lass? I thought you don't like Tortuga at night?" he asked, amused.

"I don't, it's just that-"

"There's the wench, mates!"

"Get 'er!"

Tania gasped at the voices and hid herself behind Jack. The pirate captain raised an eyebrow as five men ran up to him but stopped when they saw him. Tania peeked from behind him, biting her lip. He looked at her then at the five who began to back away.

"It's Sparrow," one of them whispered.

"What do ye scoundrels think you're doin', chasin' my crew around Tortuga?" he asked them, calmly but coldly.

They shivered, nervously under his gaze.

"Did they do anything's to ye, lass?" he asked Tania.

She shook her head. "They tried," she whispered.

That was enough for Jack to withdraw his pistol. However, to his surprise, Tania grabbed his hand.

"Captain, no! They didn't do anything to me, sir! Please let them be," she pleaded.

Surprised, Jack looked back at her, just to see if she was joking. No, she was sincere. He looked back at the men, but they were already gone. Jack cursed and put away his pistol.

"They should bloody thank you," he muttered, grabbing her arm and leading her to a table, where a drunk Mr. Gibbs was passed out. "If you didn't stop me, they would be in Davy Jones' locker right now." He placed a mug of rum in front of her. "Now, back to my question, what are you doing here when you should be at the ship? I thought Marty and Timothy were watching you?"

"Don't punish them," she quickly said. "They didn't see me. I sneaked out." She didn't tell him they were asleep, it wasn't their fault really. "I… I wanted to see what the party was like. But, I got lost."

"And those men found you, eh?"

Biting her lip, she nodded. Jack simply shook his head and took a long swig from his mug. Meanwhile, Tania simply eyed the mug he placed in front of her. She never liked the taste of rum. When she tried it the first time, one small cup was enough to send her retching into the sea. She has never touched the stuff since. Jack seems to have had forgotten this detail. Tania looked around the crowded tavern.

"Captain? Where's Annamaria?"

"She went to bed, early, lass. Had a headache."

"Oh, is she alright?"

"She's fine, lass. Don't worry."

"Oh."

Silence hung between them. Jack took another long swig.

"I'm sorry Captain," Tania whispered.

He placed his mug on the table and raised his eyebrows at her. "Whatever for, luv?"

Tania looked at her lap. "I've brought trouble to a night when you should be relaxing and enjoying yourself."

Jack waved his hand. "Now, now, none of that." He placed his hand on top of hers. "It's alright. You're part of my crew and it's my responsibility to make sure you're safe. Savvy?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Aye captain."

He returned the smile and leaned back in his chair. "Well, since you're here, you might as well enjoy the party." He gestured at the mug of rum. "It won't hurt for you to try it again."

Tania eyed the mug, warily before taking it. She sniffed at it and crinkled her nose at the smell. Jack smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. She took a sip and the alcohol burned her throat. She coughed, lightly. Jack laughed.

"You get used to it, luv," he said, taking another swig from his mug.

Gathering her wits about her, Tania drank a mouthful of rum. And another. And another.

_ _ _

Jack shook his head, impressed.

_Not bad for someone who threw up after her first cup of rum, _he thought, watching the passed out girl on the table. _Four mugs in just two hours without retching. Definitely an improvement._

The crowd in the tavern was slowly dwindling. People were settling in for the night. The pirate who threw a party, an acquaintance of Jack was nowhere to be seen. For some reason, Jack did not drink as much that night. He was planning to indulge himself in his favorite drink but after finding one of his female crew members being chased by five scoundrels, he knew that he had to watch her and remain as sober as he could. In fact, he was still on his first mug when he found her and only finished two at the end of the night.

When he saw that Tania was in trouble, Jack felt himself go cold as the young woman trembled behind him. He felt that he had to protect her, at all costs. And he would harm anyone who dared hurt a single hair on her head. He wasn't lying when he told her that he would have killed them if she didn't stop him. He had been ready to murder those scoundrels. But Tania's pleading kept him from doing so.

Sighing, Jack reached out and stroked her cheek. Bloody hell, he was going soft! What's his father going to say if he sees Jack softening up because of a woman?

Deciding that since it was so late in the evening, he knew that he needed to take Tania back to the Pearl. But the harbor was too far and Jack couldn't risk anything happening on the way. So, instead, he gathered her up in his arms and (leaving Gibbs on the table) took her to his rented room. He, gently, laid her on the bed, removed her hair from its ponytail, and pulled the covers up to her chin. He sat on the bed, watching her chest move up and down for a minute, before planting a kiss on her forehead. She moaned and shifted in her position. Jack chuckled. Taking a pillow and an extra blanket from the closet, he settled in for the night on the floor, next to the bed and was soon fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. **sigh**. I wish I do though.

**This is an AU story. Dead Man's Chest and At World's End never happened.**

I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I was very busy with my Creative Writing Portfolio, but it's finished now so I have the time for this. Btw, my favorite fanfic author, Mystic Lady Fae, suggested that I take a Beta. I've never used a Beta before. Will anyone volunteer?

Chapter 5- Attack of The Swordfish Hook

Groaning at the pain in her head, Tania opened her eyes. Sunlight momentarily blinded her and she squeaked before shutting her eyes again. What happened last night? And why was her head pounding so much? The young woman moved to get up, clutching her head in her hands. However, for some reason, she got herself tangled up in the sheets, lost her balance, and fell headfirst onto the floor. Wait, floors couldn't yelp in pain. They couldn't grab you in the waist either.

Tania raised her head to see a groggy-looking Captain Sparrow. She stared at him. He looked so… Inviting. That was the only word that popped into her head. Inviting.

"Um, good morning Captain," she said, timidly and blushing lightly.

At first, he just blinked at her. Then, he grinned. "It definitely is a good morning, luv. If I wake up to your pretty face everyday, I would have lovely mornings for the rest of me long life."

Her blush deepened and Jack laughed, lightly. His hands on her waist loosened themselves and Tania got off him. But, as soon as she did, the pounding in her head returned. She leaned her head back on the side of the bed and closed her eyes, groaning.

"Hmm… Headache?" Jack asked, concerned.

No sooner did his hand touch her temple in an attempt to massage it did Tania spring up and ran to the privy. She released everything in her stomach before collapsing on the floor, clutching her head between her hands. Jack entered after her and brushed her hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ears. Then, he gently grabbed her by the shoulders and helped her stand up.

He led her back to the bedroom, laid her down on the bed, and left her side to pour water from a pitcher and onto a bowl. He also took some cloth and soaked it in the water. Then, bringing these to the bedside table, he began to wipe her brow. Feeling the damp cloth, Tania closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

"What in the world happened to me?" she mumbled, opening her eyes to look at him.

"You mean you don't remember your five mugs of rum?"

She shook her head. "Barely."

Jack grinned. "That, luv, was called a hangover."

**piratespiratespiratespirates**

"Jack, you know this day would come."

Jack tore his gaze away from Tania. She was sitting with Annamaria across the tavern, nursing a cup of remedy for her hangover. Jack flashed an inquiring look at Gibbs.

"And what day are you talking about Mr. Gibbs?"

"The day when Tania has to learn the sword." Gibbs looked very serious. "After what happened last night, she needs to learn how to fight back. She can't run away forever and you know that we can't always be there to protect her."

_The only way I can't protect her is if I get hanged, and that won't ever happen, _Jack thought, sipping at his drink (non-alcoholic, for now). But, he also knew that Gibbs was right. It was time for Tania to learn self-defense.

**piratespiratespiratespirates**

"Captain, where exactly are we going?" Tania asked, as she followed Jack through town.

"You'll see, luv. It's a surprise."

Soon, they reached their destination: a blacksmith's shop. Though confused, Tania followed her captain inside. He went up to a man and began talking to him in a low tone. Both men constantly glanced at her. Tania was curious but decided that the Captain looked busy. So, she began to wander around the shop, examining the various weapons in awed fascination.; there were swords, daggers, and knives. Soon, she began to notice that though they were excellently crafted, they were not as elegant as the dagger she owned. In fact, her silver-hilted and sapphire-encrusted dagger stood out among the pirates' plain, steel cutlasses. Not even Captain Sparrow's sword had a jewel on it.

"Tania?"

Jack's voice broke her thought and she raised her head from a box of knives to look at him. He gestured for her to come over to where he was and she did.

"Tania, this here is Mr. Brocklehurst. We just call him ol' Brocky. Brocky, this is Tania, the Pearl's new crewmate."

The blacksmith grasped her hand. "Nice to meet ya', lass."

The way he smiled, kindly at her made Tania like him immediately. He seemed like a good man who wouldn't hurt her.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," she replied, flashing a smile.

He looked taken aback at her politeness and looked inquiringly at Jack. The pirate captain simply shrugged.

"Well, then," Brocky said. "Jack, here, says that you need a sword."

"I do?" Tania looked at Jack, questioningly.

He nodded. "It's time to teach you the sword, luv."

Her eyes shined in excitement. "Really?"

"Aye."

To Jack's surprise and delight, Tania squealed and threw her hands around his neck, thanking him again and again. He never knew a woman to be so excited about being taught how to fight. And he found that he rather liked her arms around his neck. And she smelled really nice too. Must be that bottle of lotion he bought her at Port Hastings. A combination of lavender and vanilla. Jack loved the smell of vanilla.

****

For the next couple of days, the crew of the Black Pearl kept themselves occupied with teaching their newest mate how to use the sword. Jack would alternate groups of three who volunteered to help teach her. Jack did this so that Tania could learn different styles and techniques from the men. It was difficult, at first. Tania was so delicate that oftentimes, the one teaching her would hesitate to attack her and ask the other two to do it. The other two would protest because they didn't want to attack her either and then, the three would end up fighting with each other instead, leaving Tania to watch in frustration. This led Jack to assign either Annamaria, Gibbs, or Cotton to watch over the lessons. Sometimes, he did it himself. Eventually, when Tania complained that the crew was treating her like a baby and had enough of it, Jack threatened to have the men tied to the mast until they left Tortuga if they didn't teach her properly. The crew had no choice but to obey.

Soon enough, when their departure drew near, Tania had improved. Her day usually ended with cuts and bruises but she woke up enthusiastic and ready everyday. Even after they left the pirate haven, Jack continued to have Tania taught by his men, sometimes on the deck, sometimes in a room below deck, but Jack preferred the deck, so that he could watch over her.

A week after they left Tortuga, Gibbs came up to Jack as the latter sipped a mug of rum, watching Tania being trained by Bart and Timothy.

"Jack, I'm just wondering. Why are you having the men teach the lass when you can do it yourself? You're a good swordsman and she would be learning from the best. Why aren't you teaching 'er?"

The pirate captain took a long sip from his mug, his eyes not leaving the young woman. "I have my priorities as Captain, Gibbs. You know that."

"Shouldn't one of your priorities be making sure that Tania learns from the best? And in this ship, you're the best. In the whole Caribbean, in fact. Actually, the whole world."

"You flatter me Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs gave him a knowing look. "There's something you're keeping from us, Jack. But I ain't gonna ask. It's not in me place anyway."

And with that, he left the Black Pearl's captain. Jack thought about what Gibbs said. It was true that Jack was the best swordsman on the Pearl, on the Caribbean, in the world. And Tania would be taught better if he was the one training her. But, Jack had his reasons. He just won't let anyone know what it was yet.

****

"Ow!"

"Hold still!"

"I am holding still!"

"Squirming is not holding still! Now, do it! I'm almost done!"

Tania bit her lips as Annamaria finished tying the cloth around her arm. The younger woman had gotten seriously hurt that day. Timothy accidentally stabbed her during that day's training and the captain immediately halted the sparring. Timothy had apologized again and again. He even asked the captain for a punishment, so Jack assigned him to clean the brig.

"There! Now that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Anna said, as she packed the healing kit.

Tania looked at her now bandaged arm. "Thank you, Anna."

There came a knock on the door and Jack came in. "Everything alright?"

Tania nodded. "Aye sir."

Anna excused herself to put away the healing kit and left the two alone. Jack sat on the bed next to her. The white bandage wrapped around Tania's arm caught his eye and he stared at it, inwardly blaming himself for not being able to stop her from being hurt. Tania noticed his gaze and shifted, uncomfortably.

"Um, I'm alright , sir," she said.

He didn't seem to hear her. Instead, he took her arm and ran his thumb over the bandage. "I couldn't protect you," he whispered.

"It was only training sir."

Jack shook his head and released her arm. "You're right, luv. I'm being dramatic."

Tania smiled, brightly. "Thank you for your concern, Captain Sparrow."

He didn't know why but Jack could feel heat rush to his cheeks. Only Tania could do this to him. He cleared his throat. "Well, I think we'll give your arm a week or so to heal before you can handle another sword. And by then, expect me to be your teacher."

And with that, he patted her on the knee before leaving the room, not seeing the blush that had found its way on Tania's cheeks.

**piratespiratespiratespirates**

It had been a week since Tania's injury and Jack planned to begin her training again the next morning. This time, he shall be the one teaching her. He would be very, very careful not to hurt her. For now though, he must concentrate in steering the ship towards the boundary of Asia. He wanted to take his crew to Japan so that Tania could experience a change in scenery. Besides, he had some business to deal with an acquaintance.

"Captain! There's another ship ahead!" Marty called from the crow's nest.

Jack looked ahead and sure enough, a silhouette of another ship was visible. It looked much too beaten up to be a ship from the Royal Navy, so it must be a pirate ship. But then again, you could never be too safe. "Hmm… is it friend or foe?"

"Uh… I'm not sure…"

"Well, make sure of it! What ship is it?"

Marty squinted into the enemy ship. A look of alarm came into his face. "Captain, it's the Swordfish Hook!"

Swordfish Hook! Henry Stone!

"Damn! I owe him money!" Jack cursed.

A few months back, Jack had played a card game with the Swordfish Hook's captain. And lost. Jack knew Stone well; he was a stingy one, always making sure he was paid and if he was not, the pirates' ship was the payment. Or something equally precious. Jack didn't have enough to pay him in full yet. Actually, he did, but Jack wanted to keep his earnings from the last raid, and they had only raided one ship for the last two months; he was hoping to get to the next raid and pay back Stone with those.

"Are those… Are those cannons?" Marty said aloud.

Blast! He better prepare the ship for the worst. "Alright ya' scurvy dogs! That's Stone out there and you all know 'im inside and out. So ready yourselves and the cannons just in case he decides to collect my debt. And you all know what that could mean."

He didn't need to say anything twice. His men were already running around, preparing for a possible fight.

Meanwhile, Tania had stood up from her barrel seat, a torn shirt and a thread and needle still in her hands. Confused and curious, she turned her head towards the dark shadow looming near.

_Damn, I almost forgot about her! _Jack thought, leaving the wheel and walking quickly towards her_. I better get her out of sight._

Jack grabbed her arm. She let out a squeak as her sewing fell to the floor. He dragged her below deck.

"Captain Sparrow, what's happening?"

"There's some business I have to settle with the Captain of the Swordfish Hook," he replied, pulling her towards her room. He opened the door and dragged her inside. He took her by the arms. "Stay!"

He turned to rush out, but Tania grabbed the back of his shirt. "I can help!"

Jack only shook his head. "No Tania. Stay here."

"But-"

"No!" Jack rounded on her, angrily. "He must not see you! If he does, I could lose you." Realizing what he had just said, the pirate sighed and shook his head. "It would be safer for you if you stay here."

And with that, he closed her door and locked it from the outside. He could hear slams as Tania pounded on the door, demanding to be let out, but Jack, on deaf ears, turned and walked back above deck.

**Piratespiratespirates**

In the end, she decided to obey her captain and stay inside the cabin. She couldn't hear any cannons or sword fighting so they must simply be talking, negotiating. However, Tania still couldn't help but be anxious; she wasn't up there so she didn't know what was happening.

BOOM!

Suddenly, the Pearl began to rock. Tania's ears rang painfully from the cannon's blast. Whether it was the Pearl's cannon or the enemy's, she didn't know. All she knew was what she feared had come true; the Black Pearl was under attack!

The brunette quickly jumped out of her bed and slammed her whole weight against the door. She slammed her fists against the wood, desperately.

_Blast! Why are they treating me like I'm a child? _Tania thought, angrily as she tried to jiggle the doorknob to no avail. _I have to get out of here and help._

Realizing that she had dropped her sewing pack out in the deck, she felt around her pockets for a spare pin or needle. Mr. Gibbs had taught her how to pick locks and this was the perfect opportunity to test her skills. Finding nothing on her, Tania ran to her table and opened the drawers. She had a spare sewing kit hidden in here somewhere, just in case. Finding the small tin box, she lifted the lid and rummaged among the spools of thread for a needle.

_Yes! _she thought, finding a pin. Quick as lightning, she ran back to her door and began to pick the lock. _Please! Please work!_

After what felt like forever in jiggling the pin around the keyhole, there came a small click and the door swung open. Beaming at her triumph, Tania sped out of her room and towards the deck. But before she could reach the door, a figure jumped down from deck and onto the hall. Instantly, she stopped in her tracks and hid behind a wall. Slowly, she peeked out; the man wasn't a member of the Pearl's crew; this man must be one of the enemy.

He was a tall man, almost as tall as Jack with shaggy brown hair. He wore fine but dirty shirt, black trousers, and black boots. A scarf was wrapped around his waist and from it, hung a small bag, a pistol, and a cutlass. He scanned his surroundings and Tania hid herself once more, breathing slowly and softly. Her heart was pounding so much that she prayed that the man couldn't hear.

She listened to his footsteps; the floor creaked softly near her but ultimately, the sound began to get softer; he was moving away from her. Biting her lip, Tania peeked out from the wall; the man was gone. Curious, she padded silently across the hall, passing the open door towards the deck (the corner of her eye caught sight of the fighting outside), and followed the man's footsteps throughout the halls. Finally, she realized that she was in the hall outside the Captain's quarters; she could hear the shuffling of feet, drawers opening and closing, and what she deemed to be the clink of coins and jewels. Gathering all her nerve, she stepped closer to the door and peeked in the small crack. There he was, cackling softly over a trunk near the desk. Her eyes widened and she had to bite her tongue to hold back a gasp; the man was stealing from her Captain's private stash! She had to inform Jack!

Slowly, Tania backed away from the door. Suddenly, her foot hit something hard that rolled towards the wall and clinked with another of its kind. Damn! The crew left their rum bottles lying around again! Sometimes, they were too lazy to pick up after themselves. She should have had checked this area this morning!

Tania picked it up, placed it behind her back, and held her breath, praying that the man didn't hear. From the crack on the door, she watched as the man stopped, his ears perked. His hands strayed to his pistol but instead of pointing it at her as she expected, he strode casually near the door. He took the door and looked as if to check behind it but suddenly opened the it and pointed the pistol at her.

And just like that, Tania froze, her brown eyes wide in horror. At the first, the man looked rather surprised to see her. Suddenly, his lips lifted into a sinister smile that sent an unpleasant shiver down Tania's back.

"Hullo there sweetheart," he drawled, lowering his pistol as he stepped closer to her.

She took a step back to which he barked out a laugh.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing," he continued, his eyes scanning her from head to foot like a merchant. "I'm guessin' you ain't one of Sparrow's whores. You're a part of this crew, ain't you? Such a waste on a petty ol' ship. I bet Captain Stone would be pleased to meet you and offer you a place in The Swordfish Hook. What say you, eh?"

His eyes widened in surprise when Tania suddenly revealed the empty rum bottle from her back. With one swift motion, she threw it at him and immediately scrambled to get away. She didn't if it hit him or not, but hearing his grunt of pain and the string of curses that followed, she concluded that she did hit him.

However, the young girl's panic grew when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head to see the rogue pirate on her heels. She ran faster. He grabbed her loose hair and she screamed in pain, but remembering Anna's self-defense lessons, she crushed her foot over his and elbowed him in the ribs. He let her go and she ran towards her room. But before she could reach it or any other room for the matter, she was thrown on the floor; the man had thrown his whole weight on her legs and was restraining her from going any further.

Tania reached for her dagger and slashed it across his cheek as he climbed over her. Blood spattered onto her and raised the dagger for another hit when he grabbed both her hands and pinned them over her head. He looked angry now, very, very angry.

"On second thought," he growled. "Maybe I'll have you to myself."

Tanis struggled against him, desperately. "Let me go, you bastard! Let me go!"

He grinned. "Feisty, I like it." To her horrow, ahand snakily wrapped itself in the front of her shirt and ripped it, revealing the bindings wrapped around her chest.

Though Annamaria was against showing fear in a situation such as this, Tania had no choice, she did what she had to do. She screamed. Loud.

Out in the deck, Jack stabbed and shot every unrecognizable man he could lay his eyes on.

Stone did confront him over his debt and when Jack said he didn't have enough to pay him back yet, the former went ballistic and refused to wait any longer. He demanded that Jack pay up with his private stash or better yet, give up the Pearl. Naturally, Jack refused and here they were, battling over it.

A familiar scream tore Jack's attention away from the situation at hand and onto the open door leading below deck. That was Tania's scream, he was sure of it. One of Stone's men must have sneaked below deck on Stone's orders to raid Jack's private stash. And found Tania in the process.

Suddenly, the crew was surprised to see their Captain stop fighting and run below deck. Seeing the vision of Tania lying helpless underneath an old brute darkened Jack Sparrow's eyesight. Without a word, he grabbed the man and forcibly pulled him off the young woman.

"C-Captain," she stuttered, clutching her torn shirt.

Jack placed himself in front of her, flashing the man a murderous look. "Leave. Her. Alone."

With a roar, the man took his pistol and pointed it Jack but the Pearl's captain was too quick and shot him before the former could pull the trigger. Behind him, Tania gasped, a hand over her mouth, silent tears streaming down her face as she stared at the gaping wound on her attacker's front.

The man was still alive and staggered towards them, but another shot from behind him made him stop. Jack lifted his head to see Gibbs with his own pistol raised, a worn-out looking Timothy next to him with his cutlass. With a final stagger, the man fell headfirst onto the floor, dead.

Immediately, Jack out and pulled a shaking Tania into his arms. She clutched at his shirt, sobbing quietly. He knew she was trying to act brave, but the sight of her Captain and his first mate kill a man right in front of her must have shocked her.

Jack didn't want to leave her, but he knew that the rest of his crew needed him. He had to stop this battle right now. And the only way to do that was satisfy Stone as much as he could.

"Timothy, take Tania to her room, please. Don't leave her until I say so," he said, softly.

Obeying his Captain, Timothy pried Tania's fingers from Jack's shirt. Placing an arm around her shoulders, he led her back to her room. She looked back once, a grateful look on her face. Jack watched her until she and Timothy disappeared before turning to his first mate.

"Mr. Gibbs, go to my cabin and place the contents of my trunk into a bag."

Gibbs was taken aback. "All of it?"

"All of it."

"But… But Jack! That's your private stash!"

"I'm aware of that." Jack began to walk back to the deck. "But I must finish this once and for all. That's an order, Mr. Gibbs."

And with that, Jack disappeared into the throng of fighters.

Gibbs could hear him calling out to Stone and arranging for parley. Slowly but surely, the sounds of battle began to cease and Jack and Stone began talking. Shaking his head, Gibbs headed towards Jack's cabin.

"The things one does for love," he muttered.


End file.
